This invention relates generally to refrigeration appliances and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for freezing foods within a storage compartment of the refrigeration appliance.
Many conventional household refrigeration appliances include a freezer storage compartment and a fresh food storage compartment, either arranged in a side-by-side configuration and separated by a center mullion wall, or in an over-and-under configuration and separated by a horizontal center mullion wall. A freezer door and a fresh food door close the access openings to the freezer storage compartment and the fresh food storage compartment, respectively.
At least some conventional refrigeration appliances provide a substantially even temperature within the freezer storage compartment. However, it may be desirable to rapidly cool and/or store certain food items at a temperature different than the temperature within the freezer storage compartment to prevent ice crystal growth, which may damage the freshness of the food items. Further, it may be desirable to maintain certain food items, such as meat products or dairy products, at a soft freeze state (i.e., not completely frozen) for facilitating cutting or serving the food items.